Even the Couragous Falter
by Autobotschic
Summary: A demon of Shadow Stalker's past comes back to haunt her, and she doubts she's be strong enough to defeat him again. Will the Gladiator fall into the claws of the demon yet again and be forced into darkness, or be saved by an angel and raised to grace?


Soooo, this is a little one shot I wrote while listening to a Safe and Sound cover. I should warn you all I might be on a hiatus for I am currently working on two fanfiction novels, they're Transformers, and once I get ten chapters written, I'll post each chapter on a weekly basis. Until then, things'll be a bit..rocky.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only Ironblazer, Aquarunner, Shadow Stalker, Radioblast, Stratoblast, Soundcaster, Beattrip, and Rextyke, which are a few of my many ocs.

* * *

She knew she should have gone to recharge hours ago, but she couldn't. Standing at the window, her arms were crossed across her chest, silver audio antennae flicked back in despair as the rain relentlessly pounded onto the window.

_ You're just a walking demon, a mistake waiting to happen!_

The words rang constantly in her helm, a reminder of what she used to be, how different she was from the rest of the Autobots. They all knew it. Despite being one of the higher ups, the Femme Commander since Elita-One had perished in the Praxus Bombing, and the Prime's bonded, some still skittered away from her like she was going to rip off their helm, or gave her venomous glares.

_Face it, pet, you're a time bomb. I just can't wait to see you blow and destroy everything you love._

Shadow Stalker grimaced, grabbing her forearms and deploying her claws instinctually to dig into the armor. His face was in the window again, just like it had been every night.

"Leave me alone," the femme mumbled, looking away for a moment before looking back.

Ironblazer was sneering how her now, those merciless and hate filled orange optics boring into her.

_You're a weakling, a coward. How can you even call yourself anything but a mistake? You're just scrap metal, youngling. It's time to face the truth._

"You're wrong! Just leave me alone! Old scores were settled!" she yelled, her shoulder spikes and wings flaring as she took up a more defiant pose.

_Your resistance is pathetic. I was a fool to have ever taken pity on a mongrel like yourself. Look at you now, so weak and vulnerable. Shame all of my training went down to the Pits, you would have made quite a fine Decepticon, youngling. _

"Shut up! Get away! I killed you!" Shadow screamed, agony crashing over the femme, causing her to let out a muffled cry as her optics off lined and she collapsed to the floor. Pressing her helm to her knees, she covered her face with her servos as the tears unwillingly escaped. "I killed you! … I killed you… I k-killed you…"

_You're nothing but a monster…_

Shadow Stalker lay on the Rec. Room floor, a trembling, sobbing mess. Every mistake of her past flashed by her optics, all the unnecessary death she had caused. Radioblast, she had killed him on a false account of treason against the curators of the Pits. She had later figured out Ironblazer had wanted him dead, as he posed a threat to unveiling the truth behind Ironblazer's true intentions of raising and training Shadow Stalker. Stratoblast, Soundcaster, Beattrip, Rextyke, and countless others had fallen victim to Shadow's 'Gladiator Side' in a fight. Aquarunner… Oh Aquarunner was one she would never forget; he was her first love after all. He had taught Shadow how to love again, and had tried to take her away from the Gladiator Pits, away from Ironblazer and all the endless suffering. Ironblazer had found out of their plan to escape, and got Plasma, the Fight Matcher, to pit the two against each other in a fight till the death. Aquarunner had sacrificed himself to save Shadow.

She wasn't the same after that, and Ironblazer knew it.

_You're a weakling, letting someone mess with your emotions that way. That will get you killed, you foolish idiot! Don't ever let them get near your spark, they'll use you, abuse you. Trust me, dear, it's an irreversible mistake._

"I should have never trusted you… You messed with my processor and ravaged it beyond help."

"Shadow..? Why would you say such a thing?"

Shadow's optics snapped open at the sudden feeling of being touched, enveloped by a calming aura. Optimus's concerned face was within her vision, startling the femme slightly, but she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her helm against his chest.

Optimus wrapped his arms around his mate in an assuring manner, kissing the crest of her helm. "What's wrong?"

"Ironb-blazer… He won't leave me alone…Even in death he can't stop torturing me!" Shadow whimpered, more tears flowing. "He's laughing at me, telling me what a mistake I am." Glancing at the window, his face was still there, causing Shadow to whine and press tightly against the Prime.

"Is he in the window again?" Optimus asked softly. Shadow turned her helm fully towards the window, nodding feverishly.

"He says I'm a c-c-coward. Is… Is he right?" the Gladiator whimpered.

"Shadow, don't look at the window, look at me," Prime murmured, gently turning her helm towards him. Gently caressing the side of her helm, Optimus offered a small smile as his ocean blue optics looked into his mate's ice blue ones.

"Ironblazer can only hurt you now if you let him surface in your memories. He's dead, but I'm not. Just focus on me, because I'm not leaving. Certainly, not without you," Optimus whispered, bending down as her gently pressed his lips to Shadow's.

Shadow smiled lightly, kissing him back gently as she slid her arms around his waist. **_I have every bit of faith in you, Optimus. Just don't let me fall if my wings get ravaged._**

**_ I have been by your side since the day I met you, and have kept you up since, I refuse to stop now, or ever for that matter. I can't promise I'll be here for the rest of your life, but know this; I will love you until the end of mine. _**

Shadow pulled out of the kiss, resting her helm against his neck with a rare, true smile, because no matter what happened, she knew Optimus would always keep his word.


End file.
